


Christmas Miracle: Grounder Edition

by Inol2317



Category: Christmas - Fandom, clarke - Fandom, clexa - Fandom, lexa - Fandom, the100
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inol2317/pseuds/Inol2317
Summary: Alternate Universe. Christmas was an old tradition for the Grounders and a strange one for the Sky People but Lexa wants to rescue that celebration this year, the first one in peace since the war against Pike and the Ice Nation. Who knows, maybe this year they can get their most desired present too. Merry Christmas!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to this wonderful, strong and beautiful fandom!

Grounders had their own calendar. There, in stone were the 365 days of every year and every day, Titus will put a line on the day to count it making easy for every grounder to understand the day even if they didn't know how to read.

At least they know how to count thanks to their warrior training and Titus novitiates who teach kids and adults the basic things in every culture.

It was sad that most of the books were destroyed or unrecognizable but Lexa put part of her legacy in donate her books for people who wanted to learn how to read.

She was the first one to do it but she made sure that Aden and the others nighbloods followed her steps in that way because before her, only novitiates of flamekepper, natblidas or leaders of others clans knew this important part of their humanity and Lexa wanted to give what her people considered a gift to them.

It was part of them and they deserve it.

Besides, this dates were about giving and cherish what the world gave you and now more than ever Lexa wanted to make it special because this year, they finally could celebrate a big festival to honour old traditions and because Lexa only had the chance to see this one time before she became Heda.

It was the first time to celebrate this festival for a lot of people and Lexa feared that all this peace won't be here for long.

They needed to use the most of it.

"Heda?"

"Come inside, Indra." said Lexa letting her favourite candle on the table beside her.

The door of her personal room opened and a minute later, Indra walked inside looking in a way that Lexa never saw her before. She seemed more relaxed even if Indra still had this air of fierce warrior around her.

She seemed less deadly warrior and more normal warrior.

"Is everything ready?" asked Lexa.

"Yes. The snow settled in the city and around the camp and the fireflies are illuminating Polis in different colours." said Indra.

Lexa nodded and looked at her balcony. She could see different lights around the city and for once, she was happy that the fireflies mutated giving them different colours to illuminate this tired world.

"Did you send the invitation to every clan?" asked Lexa.

"I did. All the responses are favourable..." said Indra stopping her report to look at Lexa's face for the reaction she knew she would get. "...the Sky People will be arriving tomorrow, with their Chancellor and their Ambassador in the front."

Lexa felt something moving inside her between expectation and nerves. She didn't saw Clarke since she left to stop Pike and Lexa fought the Ice Nation natblida Ontari and she was scared that what happened between them was only a dream.

An illusion of her mind.

"Good..." said Lexa looking at Indra. "Do you tell Titus and my maids what they have to do?" asked Lexa.

"Yes, Heda. The presents for the new clan members are ready." said Indra.

Lexa nodded again and then, she gave Indra her back while she closed her eyes for a moment, trying to hid her feelings about seeing Clarke again and showing the magic that this celebration had for them.

She wanted to show Clarke and the sky people that the grounders were more that simply beast in battle.

"Fine. You can go to rest now, Indra." said Lexa.

"Don't you want me to keep guard, Heda?" asked Indra.

"No. I've seen your sister this morning at the markets...go be with her." said Lexa looking at her General.

"But, Heda..." said Indra.

"You are dismissed, General." said Lexa with a strong voice.

Indra looked at her for a moment and then nodded, leaving Lexa alone while the Commander looked back to her candle and breathed as the flame moved as if it was a dancer.

"Tomorrow I will see you again, Clarke." whispered Lexa.

Tomorrow, she will start her own celebration making something she didn't usually do since she was a young girl: Hope.

* * *

 

 

To say that Clarke was nervous was a statement but looking at her right now, Raven couldn't do anything but try and stop herself before she laughed in front of her friend. They were travelling to Polis and Clarke already took three baths at the nearest river.

"Can you stop?" said Clarke looking as Raven put a hand over her mouth.

"I can't. Have you been watching yourself? You can't smell better or look more stunning." said Raven.

"I just want to be presentable." defended Clarke.

"Sure..." said Raven.

Clarke blushed and looked away seeing Octavia and Lincoln holding hands. She was jealous of them, living their own life without expectations while she and Lexa had to go through this agony over and over again.

But Clarke hoped that the pain of being away from Lexa will disappear as soon as she got to Polis for their celebration.

She learned about this celebration on the space. The old world called it Christmas and even if they never did it, it was special for the people on the ground, besides, this year was more than welcome after the wars with Pike and Ontari.

Every time she remembered that moment when she though that Ontari had killed Lexa...

"Earth to Clarke!" shouted Raven beside her.

"She's daydreaming...I can't believe it." said Octavia guiding her horse to stand beside Raven's.

"It's been a long time...even if I don't understand how can see something in the Commander." said Raven.

"Stop..." warned Clarke looking at Raven.

Raven looked away and even if Clarke couldn't fault her for resenting Lexa, she wouldn't let her friends judge Lexa without really knowing her.

She was more than the Commander. Her kindness with her people made Clarke realize that and she hope that it would made her people change their vision of the Heda.

"Anyway, I heard from Lincoln that this year Heda is doing something special to try and lift the mood after all this war." said Octavia trying to change the subject.

"Really?" asked Clarke.

"Yes. He didn't want to tell me what she was planning but it was obvious he has been talking to Indra." said Octavia looking at her boyfriend. "I guess we will see when we get to Polis."

Clarke looked at the forest and breathed. She knew they were close but her desire to see Lexa and just be by her side was overwhelming and she was about to burst if she didn't see the Commander soon.

It was hard and it was a long realization but it was there, like serene sea sometimes and like a hurricane in other times but it was right there, in her chest.

It was love and Clarke needed to let Lexa know because they deserve more of each other together.

**_That's why I..._ **

Clarke smiled remembering that time, the only time they had been together. She remembered light touches and soft breaths while they tried to keep all the memories engraved in their minds and their prints in each other body.

It was a unique moment and Clarke wanted nothing more that to go back to it.

She let a happy breath out before she felt someone touching her arm and her mother looking at her with a little smile.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you smile." said Abby.

"Yeah..."

Abby looked her daughter and passed a hand through her hair making Clarke feel like when she was little a hopeful.

"Your father would be so proud of you, Clarke..." said Abby with teary eyes.

Clarke felt a pang of nostalgia of no having him here, in their first celebration in the ground. She missed him like crazy and she knew that he would be in Lexa's side just as much as Kane was. She knew Lexa and her father could have been understanding and social.

And she would be happy...so happy.

"I hope so, mom." said Clarke with broken voice.

Abby smiled and kissed her daughter's hand making Clarke smile because this was the first time her mother was like this with her since they fell to the ground. She was caring, yes, but now, Clarke could feel the connection.

This Christmas thing was truly magic...

"We are taking a break before we get to Polis." announce Kane appearing behind them. "Try to sleep and no, Clarke, there's no river close."

Clarke blushed and Abby laughed before Kane guided his horse ahead of them and no seeing Clarke's eyes sending daggers to him.

"You have to explain me why, though." said Abby touching Clarke's arm. "But if the reason is the same one that is making you happy, then I promise you I am happy for you."

"Thank you, mom." said Clarke surprised.

"It's Christmas spirit or that I read." said Abby. "Enjoy it before I get back to my old self."

Clarke smiled seeing her mother guide her horse to Kane's before dismounting while Clarke felt something close to hope breaking all the barriers she build when landed in this hard world.

A world that gave her a reason to smile after all it's pain.

"Christmas spirit..." whispered Clarke to herself.

Who knows? Maybe this celebration could be her favourite from now on.

 

- ** _Christmas Miracle: Grounder Style-_**

 

Lexa woke that morning like any other but even though she was still the same person, there was this free vibe around the city that lifted some of the weight she proudly carried over her shoulders. She touched the bandages that still covered her body from her fight with Ontari and put her robe over her body while she walked with slow steps to the balcony to see what probably was her favourite look on the city.

Not even Heda could contain the smile when saw Polis covered in snow and with the fireflies adorning all the city. It was beautiful the contrast between white, red, green, blue and all the colors but the most amazing thing was seeing people smiling and laughing and kids playing and being just kids.

Everything Lexa wanted for her people was here. Just right here.

Lexa closed her eyes and breathed the cold air of the morning as she sent her inner wishes to Costia, Anya and Gustus. She did then the same for her parents and after that, she walked inside the room to put a candle to each of them and then smiled, hoping they could feel the peace she was letting herself have for the first time in years.

But that was only the start, she had a long day ahead and she hoped that at the end, she would hold someone close to her.

As close as she was in Lexa's heart, always.

* * *

 

 

Clarke tried to fight the disappointment when she saw Indra at the doors of the big city. Part of her wanted her to be Lexa but she guessed that with the celebrations, the Commander was busier than ever.

"Indra...an honour to see you again." said Kane using the grounder's normal greeting.

"The honour is mine, Chancellor." said Indra returning his greeting. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." said Kane confidently.

Clarke wasn't sure if she was ready but that didn't matter because then Indra opened the doors and she saw Polis again.

The visual was beautiful, stunning and made Clarke look at the city in awe as Indra stood beside Kane with a proud smile.

"Welcome to the old traditions festivities. We, grounders, wish you a very pleasing time in our city." said Indra.

"Is amazing..." whispered Kane.

"Beautiful..." said Abby.

"Are those...Are you using fireflies?" asked Raven smiling in awe.

"Incredible..." said Octavia while Lincoln hugged her and looked at this city proudly.

"Heda did make this celebration special." said Lincoln while he felt warm in his chest as he saw kids playing and people being happy.

Indra looked at them and took her time to absorb their reaction. Most of the sky people were happy to see people just being normal people, running, playing, trading, working, training but this group, the one formed by Kane, Abby, Clarke, Raven, Octavia and Lincoln, they seemed more than happy.

They seemed to be glowing in the big city and Indra smiled because this moment, it was only the start for them.

"Kaylac, guide our guest to their rooms." ordered Indra to one of her warriors. "All but you, Kane. The Commander want to see you first."

Clarke looked at her at Indra's words but she pretended to ignore the blonde while she guided Kane to the first of Heda's presents.

**Your time will come soon, Clarke.**

She only needed to have a little patience...

* * *

 

Lexa was waiting for Kane at one of the most special places she had in Polis. It was something she donated to her people long time ago but now, the sky people were her people too and Kane would be the most surprised and amazed by this gift.

"Is something serious, Indra?" she heard Kane ask.

"A very serious matter, Kane. Heda wanted you to talk to her about something." said Indra.

Lexa nearly chuckled with Indra's way to guide Kane to her. She was sure that now the Chancellor was scared beyond reason and Lexa was savouring this moment only because she was sure that the man will be happy with the real reason behind her call.

"Here we are..." said Indra.

"But Indra this is..." said Kane before losing his voice in surprise.

"This is Polis library." said Lexa with confidence.

Kane and Indra turned to see Lexa appearing behind the shadows with a gentle smile but with her still regal demeanour. She wore her red sash and her best armour but she still seemed more calm that the other times Kane saw her.

"Heda..." whispered Kane.

"No need the formalities today, Kane. Today is a special day." said Lexa extending her arm in greeting.

"Of course, Lexa." said Kane with a big smile and returning Lexa's greeting.

"Do you like this place?" asked Lexa looking around her.

"Yes. Yes is amazing." said Kane looking at the books in awe. "There is a lot of culture and stories about this world...everything should be so rich in culture and understanding of the old world. You must treasure this, Lexa and I'm so grateful that you wanted to show me this place."

Lexa smiled knowing that Kane would understand how important was this place for her and for all her people. That's why she was giving him this formal gift. The gift of the knowledge.

"It yours too, now." said Lexa making Kane look at her in confusion. "This old celebration is about giving and being happy with the ones you care and this is my fraternity gift to you, Marcus Kane. You can visit this library and learn about our story as much as you want and maybe you want to share it with people as hungry in knowledge as you are."

"Really?" asked Kane with his voice breaking for the emotion.

"Yes." said Lexa.

Kane wouldn't do it in other time but this time he just walked to Lexa and hugged her surprising the Commander and Indra, who looked like if she wanted to kill him for a second before she saw Lexa closing her eyes.

As if she was thanking embrace.

"Thank you." said Kane.

"Is...nothing." said Lexa breaking the hug and looking at the ground as if she wasn't used to be thanked.

"Is everything...is the best present I could have." said Kane walking to one of the libraries. "Can I take a look?"

"Is all yours." assured Lexa before looking at Indra. "I have to go to see someone, stay with him."

"As you wish, Heda..."

Lexa looked one more time at Kane smiling and then walked away from the library knowing that she did something good for someone and feeling more human than ever.

Maybe being this year the one the old world called "Santa" is wasn't that bad after all.

* * *

 

 

Clarke walked through the tower looking for Lexa as if she was a thief in hiding when she found the natblidas looking at her from the throne room.

"What are you doing?" asked Aden beside her and looking at Lexa's room.

"Aden!" jumped Clarke scared of suddenly seeing the kid.

Aden got scared too and both fell to the ground with a loud crash while the other natblidas just looked at them and then laughed at the two blondes literally kissing the ground.

"Ouch..."

"You fell on top of me." growled Clarke.

Aden just looked at Clarke and jumped off of her while the blonde sat on the ground and looked at the kids with a little smile.

They seemed just that, kids.

"Not even a hug?" asked Clarke.

"Sure. _Kom War, natblidas_!" shouted Aden.

All of them ran to Clarke and hugged her making her fall to the ground while they all laughed and Clarke felt better, lighter and more happy than ever.

"Enough! Enough!" shouted Clarke between laughs. "I was here on a mission."

"Heda is not here." said Aden. "She is outside in this days, feeling the city."

"Or in the library." said a natblida.

"Library?" asked Clarke.

"Come on. Let's show her." said Aden taking Clarke's hand.

Clarke didn't have any said on the matter and before she knew what was happening she was being dragged away by a bunch of kids who hopefully will bring her to Lexa.

* * *

 

 

If she was honest with herself, Lexa was nervous about this meeting. The were far from allies and Lexa wasn't sure that she would like her present.

She could only wait, see and believe.

"Who is here?" asked Raven looking behind her. "Show yourself."

"Sorry, Raven Kom Skykru. I didn't pretend to hid." said Lexa showing herself.

Raven stopped her investigation of the city as Lexa walked to her and saw that, without the war paint, Lexa didn't seem so different from them.

Actually, she seems human.

"Is fine. Do you need something?" asked Raven feeling the tension suffocating her even though she was in the street.

"Yes...I...I would like you to walk with me." said Lexa looking at Raven.

She may not want to start a fight but Lexa never considered herself a coward and this won't be the first time.

"Sure..." said Raven surprised. "Wait. You are not planning on killing me, right? Because Clarke could..."

"No, Raven. In my culture this tradition is about gifts, respect and good feelings and I have one present for you." said Lexa with the conviction of years of being the leader of the grounders.

"Present? You?" asked Raven more surprised. "Really?"

"Yes, please follow me." said Lexa before start to walk to one of the tends not so far from they were now.

Raven didn't know what to do but she was too curious to let it go and she followed the Commander till they entered into the tend.

What Raven saw her made her jaw literally hit the ground.

"What...?" asked Raven.

"Those are things that my people have been collecting since you fell here." explained Lexa before she looked at Raven. "I was informed that you like this...machines?"

"Are you kidding me?" asked Raven with a surprised smile. "This are radios and components to make Arkadia more habitable and this...oh my god...those are part of a kitchen and the nuclear base we used to do radio frequencies..."

Lexa didn't understand what Raven was saying but she seemed happy and that was enough for the Commander.

"You like it?" asked Lexa.

"I love it." said Raven with total honesty before she stopped herself. "Are you giving me this so I can create something for you?"

Lexa felt a pang of guiltiness when she heard the doubt in Raven's voice but she couldn't expect anything else, after all, Raven and her weren't exactly friends...they were closer to enemies.

"No, Raven Kom Skykru. This is my present, for you. You can do with this whatever you want to do but if you accept an advice, trade whatever you won't use with the Metalkru. They will be more than happy to help you." said Lexa.

"Fine." said Raven looking at the table. "I will take it back to Arkadia and..."

"You can work here if it pleases you." said Lexa surprising Raven again. "I mean...this tent and this...machines are yours and the tent is close to the tower in case you need something from me or my guards and can make the trades more successful..." said Lexa.

"I got it." said Raven showing a little smile. "I think about it."

Lexa nodded and got ready to leave when, suddenly, Raven moved as if she tried to stop her and Lexa stopped, waiting for hear what else Raven had to tell her.

"Thanks...for this." said Raven looking at the ground. "I will think about staying here some time."

"Good." said Lexa.

"I still hate you, Commander." confessed Raven making Lexa look at the ground. "But between Clarke and this gestures...I may hate you less."

Lexa looked at Raven in surprise this time but the mechanic was already invested in her new toys and Lexa decided let her be because she understood that, like her, Raven wasn't a person to give thanks easily.

Then she walked away from the tent with another smile and ready for her next present, this time, made for two.

* * *

 

 

Clarke was surprised to find Indra at the doors of the library but it was way more surprised when she found Kane there, reading and crying and just...being Kane.

"Kane?" asked Clarke.

"This is fabulous...I can't believe all this treasures are here...Is incredible." whispered Kane before he looked at Clarke.

"What happened?" asked Clarke.

"Lexa gave me the present of the knowledge, Clarke. She gave me this fraternity present and now I can learn about this world and their story...paintings, drawings, history." said Kane excited.

"Really?" asked Clarke surprised.

She could feel warm inside her body and affection beating strong in her heart for Lexa because she made Kane more happy that Clarke have seen him in all her time of knowing him. Clarke smiled while Kane returned to his reading and Indra suddenly appeared by her side, giving her a strange smile.

"Lexa is not here?" asked Clarke looking around for the Commander.

"No. She must be with your friend, Raven Kom Skykru. She had something for her too." said Indra.

Clarke opened her eyes, more in fear and surprise because Raven hated Lexa and if Lexa was just trying to be formal and Raven attacked her it could be a disaster.

"Go to the tower. They must be in the first tent at your right." said Indra.

And without hearing the natblidas calling for her or Indra's shout to them, Clarke ran to stop what she believed could be a complete disaster.

* * *

 

 

Lexa found Lincoln and Octavia in the room that Indra chose for them and smiled when she saw one of her warriors finally being happy even though Lincoln wasn't exactly a warrior himself.

"You are the worst." said Octavia to Lincoln.

"You are." said Lincoln stealing a kiss from her girlfriend.

Lexa stood there, watching them and wising to do the same with Clarke when Lincoln saw her and, suddenly, the air turned tensed with fear and respect.

"You can relax. I not here as Heda." said Lexa.

"But you always are the great Heda." said Octavia before Lincoln looked at her.

"Are you mocking me, Octavia Kom Skykru?" asked Lexa.

"No...No, of course no." said Lincoln before Octavia could talk.

"Good because I have a present for you and if keep doing it I will erase my present and your existence."

"Fine." said Octavia a little intimidated.

They were silent for a moment before Lexa walked to them with a determined look making the two warriors to look at each other in fear.

"I have a house for you both, actually, I have two if you want them." said Lexa looking away.

For a moment, nobody told anything and Lexa got nervous. She wasn't used to this and Octavia and Lincoln were complicated for her because one was clearly a proud warrior that made Lexa remember her old times and the other was a peace soul in times of wars.

But Lexa wanted a safe place for them to enjoy their love, without wars or pain. She wanted for them what she wanted for herself and Clarke.

**We all deserve something better...**

"What...?" asked Lincoln.

"I made my warriors build a house for you close to Arkadia and one here, in Polis, so you can get time with your people and live your lives as...one." explained Lexa.

"Really?" asked Octavia.

"Yes. I...Love is something to be cherished and be with the one you love should be shared and beautiful but it should be for you alone when you need it." said Lexa remembering her little time with Clarke. "Love is not weakness."

Lincoln seemed to be surprised by her last words but it was Octavia who reacted by taking Lexa's hands in hers and smiling a sincere smile.

"Thank you, Lexa." said Octavia with all the sincerity she could must.

Lexa felt her eyes burn with tears but she remained regal and strong because she always was like this even if all she wanted to recover an old friend and maybe, meet another one.

"Is nothing..." tried Lexa.

"Is everything." whispered Lincoln.

Then Lincoln hugged her dragging Octavia with them and, for the first time in years, Lexa felt herself be surrounded by the warm feeling of friendship.

She nearly forgot what was that feeling.

"Go, see you new house." said Lexa when they broke the hug. "I have more surprise to deliver."

"Ok." said Octavia while Lincoln started to walk away. The brunette woman stopped and looked at Lexa for a moment with a little smile. "I understand now."

"What?" asked Lexa.

"You will find out." said Octavia.

And then she was gone leaving Lexa more confused than ever and without time to think about it because she had in front of her at her worst meeting.

Abby Griffin.

**I may not be ready for this.**

But it didn't matter because Lexa was determined to do it and she was going to do it even if she got killed by the hands of the woman who probably hate her the most.

* * *

 

 

Clarke found Raven just where Indra told her she would be but Lexa wasn't anywhere and Clarke was scared that Raven actually killed the Commander.

"Tell me Lexa is still alive." pleaded Clarke.

"She was the last time I saw her." said Raven with a smile. "Do you know what she was planning?"

"What?" asked Clarke confused.

"She gave me this tent and all this components that they found after the Ark fell and she invited me to stay here...wait, you don't know about this?" asked Raven.

"No...first Kane, now you..." said Clarke.

"It seems that she wants to be in our good side." said Raven.

Clarke looked at her and then smiled because she understood what Lexa was doing and for her it was like falling in love again with her because this gesture. This moment meant the world to her.

"Is not for that." whispered Clarke. "She is trying to make us comfortable."

"Well, whatever is her motivation I'm very happy right now so..." said Raven looking at the exit of her tent.

"Fine." said Clarke with a smile. "Do you know where she was going?"

"To the tower?" said Raven. "I think I saw her walk inside."

"Thanks..." said Clarke starting to walk away.

"Clarke!" called Raven making the blonde turn to look at her friend. "She may not be that bad."

And with a big smile, Clarke walked out Raven's tent and into the tower feeling her heart beat strong for the Commander and ready, now more than ever, to show her how strong her love for her Heda was.

* * *

 

 

Lexa walked like a careful cat in order to not disturb Abby that now was talking with Nyko and Abby's right hand, Jackson about medicine, modern one and traditional one.

"Excuse me." said Lexa trying to be as formal as she could.

"Heda?" asked Nyko.

"Nyko. Can you and this sky healer let me and Doctor Griffin talk for a moment?" asked Lexa before she looked at Abby. "If you can give me a minute, of course."

"Sure, Heda." said Abby.

Nyko and Jackson walked out the medical tent and finally, after a moment, Lexa felt herself relax and turn to her determinate self, the one that made her Heda.

"Do you need something, Heda?" asked Abby with a hard tone.

"Yes..." said Lexa not letting Abby's hardness destabilize her. "Is a custom for my people to give presents in this time of the year and for years, I was unable to do it because of wars and conflicts with other clans."

"But you have peace now." said Abby.

"Yes. I that's why made my city roar proudly and I want a new start for everyone." said Lexa.

"You want a new start?" asked Abby now surprised.

"Yes."

Abby looked at her for a moment and then let a breath out letting Lexa know that she wouldn't be fooled with words.

"You are doing this for Clarke, right?" asked Abby. "So she doesn't hate you."

"I hope...I..." said Lexa trying to find the words.

It doesn't matter what you do, the truth is the truth and you are proud to love her...

"She made me learn that life is about more than just surviving and that love is not weakness." said Lexa looking directly at Abby's eyes. "I'm proud to say I'm in love with Clarke."

Abby was a little surprised that Lexa could confess her love for Clarke just like that but part of her feel like Lexa really was proud to fall in love with her daughter.

"Your daughter is more than beautiful, Doctor Griffin but she is a leader too, my equal. She is someone who fights with me and sometimes against me too. She is the one who wants me to be more than just Heda. She makes me want to be Lexa too." said Lexa. "But that is not the only reason for me doing this."

"No?" asked Abby.

"No. I dreamed peace since I was a kid, before I became Heda. I dreamed about kids playing and adults laughing and being happy. I dreamed about tradings with all the clans, with a prosper life working together. I dreamed with obstacles that not required blood." said Lexa. "I now I have it and I want to start to make all my dreams come true with you, sky people."

Abby was surprised and moved by Lexa's words, she could see the sincerity in those green eyes and she wanted to believe her. She truly wanted to do it even if she believed that couldn't be possible in this world.

"I want to try and keep trying, with my allies." said Lexa extending her hand to Abby. "That's why I want to give you a present."

"What present?" asked Abby.

"I want you to teach my healers how to heal and give them the chance to teach you how they heal. I want your people to become my people to create a better future." explained Lexa.

Abby looked at her and for the first time since she knew her, the Doctor took a moment to really look at Lexa. She was young but she held the world with strength and care even when her eyes talked about sadness and pain.

She was hopeful now even with this world.

"Can you believe that could happen?" asked Abby looking at Lexa's extended arm.

"I can with your help." said Lexa.

**Maybe is time to start again.**

Abby looked at Lexa's arm before returning her gesture and extend her own arm to let Lexa know that yes, she was ready to start again.

"For a better future." said Abby.

"For a better world." said Lexa.

Two strong minds now sealing a pact that they would carry no matter what.

* * *

 

 

After running into Lincoln and Octavia and heard that Lexa gave them presents too she was now finding that her mother received one present from the Commander too.

To say that Clarke was surprised was an understatement.

"After the celebrations I will be teaching this healers and they will be teaching me. We will work together." explained Abby.

"Lexa said that?" asked Clarke.

"Yes. She...She was different, more human." explained Abby.

"She was always human." defended Clarke.

"She loves you." said Abby.

Clarke stopped after that and looked at her mother who was smiling at her.

"What?" asked Clarke.

"She wants peace and a better future but she talks about you like if you were the world, the starts, the better future she wants." said Abby. "She told me you were her equal."

Clarke smiled and looked at her hands, embarrassed by her mother's words but feeling like a fool in love for Lexa.

"Go to see her. She told me she will be waiting for you in her room." said Abby.

There was nothing more to say, Clarke ran away after kissing her mother on the cheek, ready to come face to face with the woman who protected her people despite everything and stole her heart along with it.

- ** _Christmas Miracle: Grounder Edition-_**

 

Lexa was waiting for Clarke. She knew that the blonde was smart and she was going to find out about her gifts sooner or later but the most special one was here for her and Lexa hoped it will be enough to make Clarke stay with her.

"Lexa!"

She didn't wait for Lexa to open the door and just the last time she was here, Clarke pushed the door open and closed it after her before turning and looking at the woman in front for her.

Her love. Her Commander.

"Lexa..."

It was only a whisper but it was enough for Lexa to smile making Clarke run to her as she smiled at the same time she jumped in Lexa's arms making the Commander catch her by the waist.

Clarke didn't waste any time in kissing her. Their lips touched in a kiss full of passion, gratitude, sweet love and hope that made them both fell to the bed with Lexa still hugging her and Clarke still stranding Lexa with her legs in the Commander's thighs.

Lexa smiled inside the kiss and bit Clarke's lips with tenderness as they broke the kiss and looked at each other.

"I missed you." whispered Clarke.

"Me too." confessed Lexa.

Clarke smiled and kissed Lexa again before she readjusted herself to lay beside Lexa with one arm supporting herself as the other touched Lexa's face and chest.

"Still hurts?" asked Clarke.

"A little but is fine..." said Lexa.

"I was so scared that I nearly ran back here when I learned what was happened." whispered Clarke.

Lexa smiled when she saw Clarke come close to her to kiss her bandaged chest with tenderness as if her kissed could erase the scars and the pain and turn her body at the way it was before the fight with Ontari.

"I'm glad you didn't. You are a great leader." said Lexa.

"I had a great teacher." said Clarke smiling as she got up from Lexa's chest to kiss her lips. "What did you do to my people?"

"I gave them gifts. Is a tradition of this tradition and I wanted them to feel that they shouldn't be worried of the grounders. That they are safe here. Did I accomplish my mission?" explained Lexa.

"You did. They seemed happy." said Clarke resting her forehead against Lexa's.

Lexa smiled and kissed Clarke one more time before the Commander broke their embrace and got up from the bed while Clarke looked at her confused.

"I have a present for you, too." said Lexa.

"What? Why? I didn't...I didn't bring you anything!" said Clarke.

"Is not necessary, you can do it next year." said Lexa.

The Commander turned to her nightstand and got something from it before she returned to the side of the bed where Clarke was now sitting and then, to Clarke's surprise, Lexa knelt in front of her and looked at her with big green eyes shinning with love.

"Months ago I knelt in front of you to promise you that I wasn't going to betray you again." whispered Lexa feeling more nervous than ever. "But now, in this moment, I'm kneeling in front of you to give you this present as a symbol of my love for you. I love you, Clarke and I want all my days by your side till the end of time."

Lexa showed Clarke the pendant with the symbol that Lexa always wore in her forehead and that now was attached to a rope so Clarke could wear her in her neck.

It was a grounder necklace made for her.

Clarke felt the tears run down her face as she nodded because she couldn't do anything else at the moment. She loved Lexa. She wanted everyday and every choice with only her and this time they owed nothing more to their people.

They were free to love.

"I love you, Lexa and I accept your present as a symbol of my love for you and because like you I want my life with you by my side." whispered Clarke.

Lexa smiled, put the necklace in Clarke's neck and kissed her with passion before cheers rose from the streets making Lexa pull Clarke with her to the balcony to see a big adorned tree and people singing old songs in trigedasleng and english.

"There was a phrase the old world say to celebrate this day." said Lexa.

"What phrase?" asked Clarke making herself comfortable in Lexa's arms as the Commander hugged her from behind and put her head on Clarke's shoulder.

"Merry Christmas, Clarke." whispered Lexa in her ear.

Clarke smiled, looked at Lexa and kissed her before looking down to their people, dancing, drinking and being in peace, together.

"Merry Christmas, Lexa." whispered Clarke.

Because they have all their wishes, each other and a new world to look forward in the future. A future made with their hands.

Together.


End file.
